


Paterson x Reader

by commanderbensolo



Series: Oneshot and Headcanon Series [5]
Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Will update tags as I go along and add to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderbensolo/pseuds/commanderbensolo
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader
Series: Oneshot and Headcanon Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719733
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Paterson x Reader

“Pat, you okay honey?” You called out to him as he came through the door and shut it with a soft click. When he turned to look at you, you were shocked by what you saw.

His hair was mussed and tousled like he’d been running his hands through it constantly, something he did a lot when he was stressed or frustrated. His face was pale and he had bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted.

“Pat, oh my god…” you said as you came slowly into the hall and placed a hand on his arm and one hand under his chin, tilting it up so he could look at you. His eyes looked dull and tired.

“I’m fine baby, don’t worry about me.” He said softly, but you could see tears beginning to gather on his waterline and you quickly pulled him into a hug, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders as he began to sob silently, tears falling from his eyes into the crook of your neck. You couldn’t stand to see him like this; it hurt you almost as much as he was hurting.

“What’s going on honey?” You murmured quietly into his ear as he sobs start to subside after a couple of minutes and the tears have stopped flowing freely, now reduced to minute trickles making small patterns down his face.

“I keep… I keep thinking ab- about… her.” You cocked your head in confusion at him until you realised what he meant by _her_.

Laura.

“Please don’t be mad at me,” he mumbles quietly and you just shake your head and smile at him before bringing him back into a hug and walking him to the couch, where you lay down, his head on your chest.

“Why do you keep thinking about her? If you don’t mind me asking,” you said quietly, carding your fingers softly through his hair as a calming gesture.

“Just about, you know, how she left me and why she did and like… what did I do wrong? Is it just me?” He said, tears beginning to build again as his voice cracked and a few escaped down his cheek, making it glint in the low light of the living room.

“No baby, you’re amazing, okay? Laura obviously just couldn’t see that. But I can, I see that every day, and I will never leave you, I promise.” You say firmly to him as you continue to stroke his hair. He nods his head at you and closes his eyes as you play with his hair, clearly finding stress relief from the soothing and familiar gesture.

“Promise?” He murmurs as he looks up at you, tears lines dry on his face but eyes still wet and shiny.

“I promise, I love you so much, I promise.” You say immediately as you grab his hands within yours and rub soothing circles onto the backs of his hands and his knuckles, glad to see the tension in his shoulders drop as you speak.

“I love you too Y/N, so much. I never want to lose you.”

“And you never will, okay?”

“Okay,” he says as he breathes and lets go of a large sigh of relief and smiles at you, the first real smile in days, and you’re so happy to see it as you bring him in for another hug and just lay there on the couch, cuddling and talking, never letting go of each other.

Because you love each other.


End file.
